Magnetic tape-based data storage systems provide secure, reliable, cost-efficient, and scalable data storage solutions for business, industry, and government service applications. In particular, magnetic tape systems provide high data storage densities and capacity, with adaptable performance criteria suitable for a wide range of backup, archiving, and portable data storage needs.
Spool and cartridge-based magnetic tape systems combine these features in a practical, convenient, and accessible format for use in regulated bulk storage environments. Tape spools and cartridges can also be employed with a range of online, nearline, offline, and offsite infrastructures, in order to relay large datasets, ensure regulatory compliance, and safeguard critical information while lowering data storage costs and access time.
Across this wide range of magnetic storage applications, increasing engineering demands are continually made on the tape cartridge and spool systems, including not only the tape medium itself but also the spool and hub assembly. In particular, the spool and hub components are subject to considerable compressive loading based on the tension in the tape pack windings, and this loading may vary significantly as a function of temperature, humidity, and other environmental factors.
At the same time, tape cartridge and spool systems must also provide highly accurate speed and position control, for precision response to start, stop, and read/write commands. These considerations place substantial design demands on the tape storage system, tape spool, and hub assemblies.